


Notebook

by bbhxpcy_gelo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhxpcy_gelo/pseuds/bbhxpcy_gelo
Summary: Chanyeol was kind enough to lend Baekhyun , the small cute guy his notebook for one day. Baekhyun happens to read the back and all the fantasies about Baekhyun pressed against the wall as Chanyeol ‘xxxxx him to oblivion’. And Chanyeol realizes the contents of the notebook at midnight.





	Notebook

‘’Okay class that’s all for today. Class dismissed.’’ Their teacher told them as the bell rings signaling the end for the period.

Students started to pack their things in a hurry to get out while Chanyeol sat there quietly as he copy the writings on the board.

‘’ Chanyeol, will you come with me?’’ Kai, his friend asks him.

‘’Yeah, I’ll come. Let me first finish this.’’ Chanyeol said focusing to write.

Kai just rolled his eyes to Chanyeol. He sat beside him as he put out his phone to check if there is messages that he did not read yet.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes not knowing there is still person waiting for a chance to talk to them.  
As Kai played with his phone, Chanyeol suddenly slammed his notebook shut making Kai jumped in fright.

‘’What the heck, man?!’’ Kai shouted in frustration to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughs in amusement for seeing Kai act like that. 

‘’You screamed like a scaredy cat.’’ Chanyeol commented making Kai frown.

‘’I was shock okay.’’ Kai defended himself. He slings his bag to his shoulders while he waits for Chanyeol to finish packing.

But before Chanyeol can put his notebook inside his bag, he saw Baekhyun walking timidly towards him.  
Chanyeol stops when Baekhyun is already in front him. Seeing the cute guy of his class up close makes Chanyeol’s heart flutter.

‘’Hmmm. Chanyeol.’’ Baekhyun calls him while rubbing the back of his nape.

‘Cute’ Chanyeol thought to himself as he smiles secretly but Kai still caught it.

‘’Can I borrow your notebook? Because I was absent yesterday, I did not have the chance to copy the lesson.’’ Baekhyun smiles nervously to him.

Chanyeol, being a nice person, let him borrowed his notebook not knowing there are secrets written there by him.

‘’Oh, okay. Here.’’ Chanyeol took out the notebook and gave it to Baekhyun.

‘’Thank you.’’ Baekhyun bows grateful to Chanyeol.

‘’Your welcome. Just don’t forget to give it back tomorrow. I will need it.’’ Chanyeol reminded Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun smiles and nodded at him. He went to his desk to get his bag aware of the two pairs of eyes watching his every movement and put Chanyeol’s notebook inside his bag. He went out while the two is still inside the classroom.

Chanyeol stood there still smiling like an idiot. He just can’t believe he had an encounter with Byun Baekhyun. 

‘’You look stupid standing there and smiling to yourself.’’ He heard Kai’s statement but he just shrug it off.

‘’Be grateful, I’m in a good mood or else I’ll tell Kyungsoo you have a crush on him’’ Chanyeol threatened Kai.

Kai was offended and felt betrayed that his best friend will tell it to his crush. He thought of something and smirk to himself knowing that Chanyeol will not try to tell it to Kyungsoo when he will hear what he will say.

‘’Try telling my secret and I will tell your fantasies about Baekhyun to Baekhyun himself.’’

Hearing Kai’s sentences makes him want to slap himself for threatening Kai. He forgot Kai knows his secret.

‘’Fine. I won’t tell him.’’ He said putting his arms up as a sign of surrender. 

‘’Good and oh! I saw that smile you gave.’’ Kai wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

‘’What smile?’’ Chanyeol asks in confusion. Not knowing what that sentence means.

‘’The smile you made secretly while talking to Baekhyun.’’

‘’Wait. You saw it!?’’ Chanyeol shouts in embarrassment. His whole face is red for being caught by Kai.

‘’You forgot that I was there when you talk?’’ Kai asks smirking at his friend’s reaction.

Chanyeol did not answer, too embarrass for getting caught red headed. He just kept quiet pleading in his mind Kai will just keep it as a secret.

‘’ Don’t worry, I’ll keep it as a secret. As long as you keep mine safe. Deal?’’

‘’Deal’’ Chanyeol said to Kai.

‘’Okay, let’s go. I’m hungry already.’’ Kai commented making Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

‘’You’re always hungry.’’ Chanyeol snickered.

‘’Yeah, yeah stop talking already. Let’s just go to the cafeteria.’’ Kai stated trying to grab Chanyeol to make him run faster.

Chanyeol just laughs at him for making him run faster. Kai just wanted to see Kyungsoo. He shook his head to his friend’s ridiculousness.  
*****  
Baekhyun finally borrowed Chanyeol’s notebook. He sighs in relief for being successful. He thought he will fail because of his nervousness. He can’t help it because he is a shy person. 

Baekhyun looks at his phone seeing a notification from his messages. He clicked on it just to see his friend’s message to him.

‘’Where are you? Come here faster. Already got your food.’’ The message sent to him with a smiley face.

He chuckled seeing that smiley face. It’s been a while since he saw that smiley face being sent.

‘’Coming! Thanks for getting my food. I’m almost there and it seems you are in a good mood.’’ He sent with a smirking emoji.

He shook his head to the message he sent to his friend. It’s been a while since his friend is in a good mood. Maybe something happened that’s why. He thought to himself. Letting his mind wonder a bit.

Not too long, he already arrived to the cafeteria. He searched for his friend’s table. Looking around just trying to spot his friend. In a distance, he heard someone calling him.

‘’Byun Baekhyun! Here.’’ Shouted by someone in a distance.

Hearing a familiar voice calling his name, he spotted his friend waving frantically at him making him giggle a bit.  
He ran towards the table and sat opposite to his friend. Seeing the food in front of him, his stomach suddenly grumble loudly making him blush from embarrassment.  
His friend, Kyungsoo, laughs at him making him sulk like a puppy.

‘’Why are you laughing?’’ Baekhyun whines at Kyungsoo.

‘’Your f-face’’ Kyungsoo stutters still laughing at Baekhyun.

‘’Just focus in eating please. You’re making me the attention of the crowd.’’ He hushes to Kyungsoo as he look towards the crowd who time to time glance at their direction because of Kyungsoo’s laughter.

‘’Okay, I’ll stop.’’ He wipes the tears away from his face. Still trying to stop his laughter from bursting again. 

Silence surrounds them. Only the hush whispers from the surroundings is the sound you can hear. It was broken when Baekhyun tried to make a conversation.

‘’Soo, I already borrowed Chanyeol’s notebook.’’ He informed him taking a bite from his lunch.

‘’Oh really? You already borrow from your crush?’’ Kyungsoo raises his left eyebrow with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

‘I shouldn’t informed him.’ Baekhyun thought to himself as he look at Kyungsoo who still has that teasing smile on his face.

‘’Hmmmm. Yeah.’’ He sighs nodding to Kyungsoo’s question.

‘’Did it went well?’’ Kyungsoo said, curious to know what happened.

‘’Yeah, I waited a few minutes before I talked to him because I saw him still writing while his other friend is sitting beside him checking his phone.’’ He told Kyungsoo almost finishing his food.

He sneakily glance at Kyungsoo’s direction and tried to get food from him. Before he could take the food, his hand suddenly was hit making him flinch in pain.  
He rub his hand because of pain. Seeing a red spot because of Kyungsoo’s iron palms.

‘’What the heck? Does your hand made of iron? It hurts too much.’’ Baekhyun grumbles under his breath. He took his fork and stab his remaining food on the plate with a sigh.

‘’You already know our rule, no eating other people’s food.’’ Kyungsoo pats Baekhyun’s back reminding him about the rule.

‘’That’s kinda bullshit, you know?’’ Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him.

‘’Let’s stop talking about food. How about we talk how your conversation with Chanyeol went?’’

‘’Well, it was okay. Oh! Before I forgot I also saw Kai there.’’ Baekhyun said smirking at Kyungsoo with a teasing tone.

Kyungsoo raised his right eye brow in question.

‘’So what?’’ Kyungsoo stated looking intently at Baekhyun.

‘’Tell me more.’’

‘’I would tell you if you get me more food.’’ Baekhyun said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

‘’Fine.’’ Kyungsoo grumble.

Hearing Kyungsoo agreed, he squealed in delight.

‘’Yehey!!!’’Baekhyun cheered putting his fist above his head excitedly.

‘’Yea yea, I’ll just go get your food. You Bacon.’’ Kyungsoo dashes leaving Baekhyun no room to say more.

Baekhyun pouted. He shook his head and sighs. He thinks for a while when he remembered he still needed to copy the notes.  
He put out his and Chanyeol’s notebook. Suddenly, Chanyeol’s notebook fell down on the ground. The back part of the notebook is facing to him.  
He groaned in irritation that it fell. He bends to get it. He huffs then flips the notebook at the back. Seeing what’s written on it, his eyes suddenly got big in surprise. His mouth dropped seeing the contents.

‘’W-what?’’ The only word he can say in the moment.  
***  
Seeing Baekhyun a drunken mess after their party, Chanyeol volunteered to help Baekhyun to get home. All of their friends agreed to it, not saying anything because they are almost all drunk except for a few.  
He lifted the sleepy Baekhyun and went to his car at the back. He put Baekhyun on the passenger seat then proceeded to sit on the driver’s seat.  
He was driving peacefully when he heard noises coming from Baekhyun.

‘’Hmmmm. C-chanyeol. T-there.’’

Chanyeol was surprise when he heard Baekhyun uttered his name in his dream but it was still muffled. He can’t understand what he is saying.  
He listened more closely and carefully eyes still on the road.

‘’Uh Oh. There T-here. Y-you almost h-hit i-t.’’ Baekhyun mewled on his sleep.

‘Oh shit.’ Chanyeol said to his mind, feeling his friend down there is starting to be hard.

He shuffles on his seat in discomfort when he heard Baekhyun suddenly moaned his name.

He hurriedly drive to Baekhyun’s house.

‘Finally, we’re here. I still need to take care of something else.’ He thought then looking down on his hard on.

He helped Baekhyun to get out his car and started to walk towards Baekhyun’s house carefully. He opened the door and Baekhyun almost fell down to the ground but was caught by Chanyeol on the waist.

Chanyeol sighs in relief but was frozen after when he heard Baekhyun say,

‘’Smells so good.’’ Baekhyun smelled Chanyeol making him break a sweat. 

Baekhyun started to suck Chanyeol’s neck leaving a trail of his own saliva. Chanyeol rolled his eyes in pleasure. He grabbed Baekhyun on the waist while he let Baekhyun do the work.

An unexpected thought came to his mind making him stop Baekhyun.

‘’This is wrong. We can’t do it.’’ Chanyeol explained but Baekhyun being a stubborn person shrug it off.

‘’Just ravish me Chanyeol’’ Baekhyun said in his drunken state. Eyes stared hungrily at him.

‘’As you wish.’’ Chanyeol flips their position. Baekhyun is now against the wall while Chanyeol starts to f-  
***  
Baekhyun jolted in surprise when Kyungsoo took Chanyeol’s notebook from him.

‘’ Give it back.’’ Baekhyun tried to get it from Kyungsoo’s hand but failed to so. Kyungsoo started to flip the pages making Baekhyun nervous but release a sigh of relief when 

Kyungsoo just look at the front pages and not flipping at the back part.

Kyungsoo being unattended, Baekhyun snatched the notebook back and hugged it tightly.

‘’Baekhyunnn, you’re so in love with Chanyeol that you even started to hug his notebook.’’ Baekhyun’s face turned red as a strawberry making Kyungsoo look at him in amusement.

‘’Oh come on, stop teasing me.’’ Baekhyun tried to give Kyungsoo his famous glare but that did not work sadly. He just looked like a kicked puppy.

Kyungsoo laughs and gave Baekhyun the food.

‘’Here, I bought your favorite.’’ Kyungsoo stated handing the food.

Baekhyun gets the food and started to eat fast making Kyungsoo stared at him blankly.As he ate the last piece, he can feel Kyungsoo stare but he did not care. He still is thinking what he had read in the notebook.Finally, he was done eating. He wipes his mouth with a tissue to get rid of the crumbs on his mouth.

‘’Let’s go. I’ll tell you about Kai.’’ Baekhyun stated and saw Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up hearing the name Kai.

His friend is so whipped to his crush.

Kyungsoo hurriedly packed his things while Baekhyun put his notebook on his bag. He glances at Chanyeol’s notebook and put it safely and securely in his bag not wanting someone to read the contents on it.

They started to exit the cafeteria while Baekhyun is thinking about something. Which is the notebook. Just hearing notebook can make Baekhyun blush from now on.  
***  
Chanyeol waved to his friend his goodbyes. They practiced basketball and it ended 6:30 in the evening. Chanyeol walks to his house near the school while whistling.

At last he arrived. He opened the door and proceeded to the kitchen to make his dinner. Well, both his parents are not home. They are in a business trip that explained why Chanyeol is alone in the house. It was okay for Chanyeol though. It did not make him sad.

He did his night routine and prepared himself to sleep. He laid down to his bed and closed his eyes waiting sleep to take over. For a few minutes, you can only hear the clock ticking but Chanyeol did not anticipated he forget something.

His eyes flew open in horror. Remembering just now the contents on it. He picked up his bag and tried to see if the notebook he written his secrets is still there and it’s not the notebook he gave to Baekhyun. To his dismay, it was not there.

He ruffled his hair in frustration while walking back and forth in front of his bed. 

‘’Why did I put it there?!?!” Chanyeol exclaimed harshly pulling his hair because of his idiocy. 

‘’Now what will Baekhyun think of me?’’ Chanyeol questions himself with a groan.

‘’Aish!!! I can’t believe this is happening to me. I’m sure he will think I’m a pervert for now on.’’ Chanyeol stated falling down to his bed.

‘’I’ll just explain tomorrow. I hope he will listen to me.’’ Chanyeol can’t do anything but wait for morning to come.

He tossed around the bed, sleep not on his mind but the contents on the notebook. He thinks for a solution until it became midnight. He is still not asleep but still wide awake. He can’t get rid it off his mind. 

Finally, sleep has taken over Chanyeol. That was nightmare for him.  
***  
Morning came and you can hear loud footsteps in the corridors. Chanyeol runs to his classroom. He woke up late because of the matter that can’t get out from his mind. 

At last, he is now in front of his class. He can hear his teacher is already teaching the class. Before he knocks, he first fixed his clothes not wanting to appear messy.

He finally knocked on the door.

‘’Come in.’’ He heard his teacher said. He opened the door just to see all of his classmates looking at him. Especially one pair of eyes stared at him intently. He gulped nervously looking at him then looked at the teacher in front.

‘’I thought you will not attend my class, Mr. Park.’’ The teacher said with brows raised.

‘’I’m sorry Mam, I was late.’’ Chanyeol rubbed the back of his nape.

‘’Next time don’t do it again. You can now seat.’’ The teacher went back teaching her lesson.

Chanyeol went to sit beside Kai. Kai looked at him in surprise. Surprise for seeing Chanyeol have dark circles under his eyes. 

‘He did not slept well.’Kai thought. He shot Chanyeol a look and Chanyeol softly whispered a later.

Chanyeol tried to focus his attention towards their lesson but he cannot focus.

He can feel a pair of eyes burning holes on his back. Chanyeol being curious looked behind him trying to get a glimpse of a person watching him. Just to caught Baekhyun looking at him intently with an unreadable expression. 

Chanyeol’s ears started to turned red from that gaze. Kai noticed Chanyeol looked behind. 

Kai looked behind just wanted to see what Chanyeol is seeing. He saw Baekhyun looking at Chanyeol with an unknown gaze. He looked beside Baekhyun to see Kyungsoo looking back at him. He blushed and turned his attention back to his teacher not minding Chanyeol anymore.

On the other hand Chanyeol, can’t take his gaze away from Baekhyun. Why? It’s because Baekhyun is teasing him.  
In what way? Baekhyun starts to bite his plump lips while looking at Chanyeol. A knowing look on his face.

‘This is torture.’ Chanyeol whimpered pathetically on his mind. Wanting the period to finish fast.  
Chanyeol suffered one whole hour. He cheered in his mind when class is finally over.

‘’Talk to Kyungsoo first, I’ll need to talk to Baekhyun something important.’’ He told Kai looking at Baekhyun who is almost at the door behind Kyungsoo. 

He did not wait for Kai’s reply anymore. He rapidly walked towards Baekhyun and grabbed his arm. They dashes off leaving Kai frustrated.

Kyungsoo was confuse why Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun suddenly. He looked at Kai waiting for his explanation why.  
Kai feeling a gaze on him looked at Kyungsoo. He smiled embarrassedly at his friend’s action. He grabbed his bag and walked in front of Kyungsoo.

‘’Sorry about that. He told me he needed to discuss something to Baekhyun. He is in a hurry.’’ Kai explained. Kyungsoo just kept quiet. The atmosphere became awkward for Kai.

‘’Maybe, we could wait for them in the cafeteria?’’ Kai offered. Praying Kyungsoo would say yes.

‘’Sure.’’ Kyungsoo gave Kai his famous heart shape lips making Kai smile in joy.

‘’Let’s go.’’  
***  
Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun to one of the classroom which is not occupied. He can hear heavy breathing coming from Baekhyun.

‘’I just need to tell you something.’’ Chanyeol stated looking at Baekhyun.

He saw him getting something inside his bag. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol his notebook back. Seeing the notebook on Baekhyun’s hands, Chanyeol opened his mouth to explain but no words come out.

Baekhyun shook his head seeing Chanyeol opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He covers his mouth to stop the laughter from bursting.

Baekhyun clears his throat.

‘’Before you can say something to me, I just wanted you to know that maybe someday you can be a writer.’’ Baekhyun stated with shining eyes glancing at Chanyeol.  
Hearing that Chanyeol can feel his legs weaken.

‘’You had read it?’’

‘’Yep. I read all of it.’’ Baekhyun said confirming Chanyeol’s doubt.

‘I’m ruined.’ Chanyeol thought slamming his head on the wall.

Baekhyun slings his bag and opened the door. He looks at Chanyeol with a glint on his eyes.

‘’Or may be, you can be my boyfriend? Think about it.’’ That was Baekhyun’s final words before he left Chanyeol with a smirk. 

Hearing what Baekhyun said, he was in a daze for a few minutes not believing what he heard.

He stared at the notebook on his hands and flip it on the back. He scanned one of the pages just to see Baekhyun’s hand writing.

Be my boyfriend.

He smiled in joy and looked at the door where Baekhyun stand a few minutes ago.

‘May be it was not bad after all.’ He thought.

He felt his phone vibrated inside his pockets. He fishes it out just to see a message from Kai.

‘’How did it went? Baekhyun is already here sitting in front with Kyungsoo looking quite happy. Did you finally made the first move?’’ The message stated.

Chanyeol shook his head. ‘I did not made the first move. It’s all thanks to my notebook.’ He thought.

He went out the classroom and is ready to face Baekhyun. To tell him, he wanted to be his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It's my first time joining a prompt fest. Let me know in the comments if you like it.


End file.
